Meetings
by Ryo-girl
Summary: After 2F2F, Dominic goes to reclaim Brian, but Brian may already belong to someone... [SLASH]
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Title: Meetings, part 1  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for an occasional cuss word)  
  
Summary: After 2 Fast 2 Furious, Dominic goes to reclaim Brian, and finds out that Brian may already belong to someone.  
  
Warnings: Slash overtones, actual slash in later chapters; also, OOC-ness for Roman and possibly Brian.  
  
~*~  
  
Roman Pearce yawned and stretched largely. His thick frame was scantly covered; he had worn just boxers to bed the night before.  
  
His room, painted a dark green to keep the room cool, was the one closest to the bathroom, which was a good thing because Roman had to go to the bathroom. Now.  
  
The white boy curled up next to him was going to make getting out of bed difficult.  
  
Roman prodded Brian's shoulder.  
  
"Bri, wake up!" he hissed, shifting to a sitting position. Brian opened one blue eye, yawned, and went back to sleep.  
  
"Brian! I have to piss, man!" Roman said desperately. Brian gave him a long- suffering sigh and sat up so that Roman could get out.  
  
Roman took off for the bathroom as fast as his Spyder would take off in a race. Brian snickered.  
  
"I heard that!" Roman tossed over his shoulder before he slammed the bathroom door.  
  
"I know," Brian answered with a shrug. He ran a hand through his short blonde hair, which stuck up at odd angles, and made his way back to his own room so that he could get dressed.  
  
Somehow, Brian always ended up in Roman's bed. They never did anything (they weren't involved) but for as long as Brian could remember, he had always been in someone else's bed.  
  
It used to confuse his mother. Whenever he was at Roman's house, he slept in the same bed; whenever he was at home, he slept on the couch. It was as if he didn't want to sleep in a bed if there wasn't anyone else in it with him.  
  
Brian supposed that was why; it had never bothered him (or Roman) so he hadn't thought about it.  
  
Ten minutes later, Roman came out of his room, dressed and ready to work in the garage.  
  
"Damn, Bri, you hungry?" Roman asked incredulously. Brian shrugged and finished off his three eggs. He had made some for Roman, too; scrambled, because those were the only kind that Brian could make without burning them.  
  
Brian was usually only hungry in the morning; during the rest of the day, he could just have liquids and he was fine. Roman had declared him a borderline anorexic a long time ago.  
  
"You ready to go, Brian?" Roman called up the steps. Brian followed him out, locking the door behind him, and they hurried to the garage.  
  
Matt, their one hired guy, was already there. He just smirked at them when they pulled up; they were always late.  
  
"What do we got today?" Brian asked him, ignoring the smirk.  
  
"Nothin' yet, man," Matt answered, "It's a holiday, though; most people are at home sleeping!"  
  
That was right. It was the Fourth of July today; why hadn't he thought of that?  
  
"Do you want to go on home, Matt? We probably won't get much business today." Roman said to Matt, who shook his head no and continued to read the paper. Brian looked at Roman, shrugged, and went into the garage.  
  
Dominic Toretto's Charger sat under an ugly brown tarp. Brian had been working on it, but he hadn't gotten to far; the parts were hard to find, and he was kept busy with all of the people who came to their garage.  
  
"You wanna work on it today, man?" Roman asked, nodding towards the car. Brian considered it, but shook his head.  
  
"Not today." That car brought back memories that Brian didn't want to deal with. Roman shrugged and started to clean up the garage.  
  
Roman himself knew about Dominic; Brian had explaining it to him over dinner and all three Scream movies. Roman had snickered, told Brian that he had it bad, and went back to the movie. Dominic had never been mentioned again because, as Brian had told Roman, he had moved on.  
  
Matt came in to help them clean up, and asked them if they were planning on racing anytime soon. Brian said no, because as much as he loved it, the cops were probably just waiting to come down on him and Roman.  
  
Ten minutes later, an old lady with an -older-than-dirt car came in. She wanted her brakes changed. Brian had a hard time telling her that she might just want to get a newer car.  
  
They started working on the brakes, talking and exchanging the occasional insult. They worked well together, and sometimes Matt felt a little jealous because he did not have someone who was as close to him as Roman was to Brian.  
  
All three of them were shocked as hell when they turned to see a six-foot- tall Mexican man standing there, arms crossed over his chest, brown eyes blazing.  
  
Dominic. 


	2. Chapter 2: Propositions

Title: Meetings (temporarily)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: Sorry I took so long to update!! I'll try to be more regular. I have a confession to make: I have no idea what this pairing is going to be! I would feel slightly foolish writing a Brian/Roman because I haven't seen the movie!! But I like the overall sound of that pairing. However, I have also been a fan of Dom/Brian since I first saw the movie, so this is a difficult choice. If anyone would like to vote, I would greatly appreciate it!!! And, if not, we'll see what happens!!  
  
~*~  
  
"Dominic!" Brian practically squeaked. Dom raised an eyebrow, and if Brian hadn't been scared shitless, he would have laughed.  
  
Why was he scared, you ask? Well, because Dominic had every reason to hate him, and perhaps one or two to spare his life.  
  
"-This- is Dominic?" Brian jumped when Roman spoke. Roman, for his part, looked largely unimpressed. Looking between the two, Brian noticed the similarities again.  
  
They were both big men, not fat, but their presence always seemed to fill a room. Brian had never been able to tell if it was because of their size or their personalities. It was something else, too; maybe their loyalty to the ones they loved and trusted or their protective nature. Whatever it was, it had attracted Brian from day one.  
  
To both of them.  
  
Dom, eyebrow still raised, turned to Brian.  
  
"And who is this?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, that's Roman. Rome, this is Dominic." Brian stuttered. Dom and Roman sized each other up. Brian worried that they were going to fight, but seconds before it erupted, they turned away from each other.  
  
[Well, at least I know Dom still keeps a tight hold on his temper.] Brian thought.  
  
"I was looking for you, Brian," Dom said. Roman went back to tinkering with the car.  
  
"How come?" Brian asked, generally confused.  
  
Dom's eyes slid to Roman, and Brian realized that he probably didn't want to talk about it in front of Roman. Why, Brian had no clue, but Dom was generally a private person, so Brian just shrugged and said,  
  
"Rome, is it ok if I take an early lunch?"  
  
Roman shrugged, and Brian could sense his displeasure. Brian nodded to Matt as he walked out, following behind Dom.  
  
"Why did you come here, Dom?" Brian asked him. Why had Dom risked coming back into the States? He should be in some foreign country where the people spoke a language Brian didn't want to learn!  
  
Not in the middle of Nevada, getting ready to go to lunch with the cop/nark that had betrayed him.  
  
"I needed to know from you why you did it." Dom answered. They got into Brian's truck and Brian started towards his house.  
  
"Did what?" he asked wearily. He had done so many things. Which one was Dom talking about?  
  
"Gave me the keys to the Supra." Dom answered. Brian shrugged and pulled up. He got out quickly and climbed the steps up into the apartment.  
  
"Figured I still owed you." Brian hoped Dom knew he meant about more than the car. Dom raised his eyebrows and said,  
  
"Actually, I figured we were about even." Dom said, sitting down on the couch. Brian hoped he wasn't hungry, because they hadn't bought groceries yet.  
  
"What?" Brian gasped out. Even? -How- could they be even? Jesse was dead, Vince had been hurt, and he had slept with Mia! Dom's baby sister. The same baby sister that Dominic had threatened his neck over.  
  
They way Brian saw it, he could try for the rest of his God-given life and still not be even with Dominic Toretto.  
  
"You saved Vince, Brian. You didn't have to. You could have let him get stuck there and just called for all of your police buddies." Dom said, as if he was explaining something very simple to someone incredibly stupid.  
  
Which was exactly how Brian felt.  
  
"Well, yeah, but-"  
  
"No. Brian, listen; I've thought a lot about this. Believe me, I wish I could blame Jesse's death on you. But I can't. Jesse was always doing stupid shit, and even if you could have stopped him, he would have gotten himself in trouble anyway."  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. Do you know what he said to me, Dom? Before that race?" Brian demanded, guilt crashing down again. Jesse's death -had- been his fault, and he knew it.  
  
"What?" Dom sounded curious.  
  
"He told me that he was throwing down a pink slip.....just like me." Brian said softly, not meeting Dom's eyes. Dom looked uncomfortable for a second, then said,  
  
"So? Listen, you were a good influence on him. He started to actually grow a backbone when you were with him. Before, he wouldn't speak unless he was spoken to. After he met you, he was happier, more confident. And he may have died, Brian, but everyone does. And, in the end, it -was- his choice to run from Tran."  
  
Brian sighed and said, "Doesn't make me feel any better."  
  
"Me either. But it's the truth." Dom said shortly. He got up and started pacing.  
  
"Listen, Brian. I wasn't lying; I came back here to get you. To take you back with me."  
  
"Back where?" Brian asked, curious. He liked his life here; would he give it up if Dom asked? He wasn't sure.  
  
"Argentina." Brian almost chuckled; Hauser had been from Argentina.  
  
"Why do you want me there? And who's with you?"  
  
Dom ignored the first question. "Mia, Leon and Vince. Letty's gone."  
  
"I'm sorry." Brian said, not really caring. Letty had been so.....hostile. She hadn't liked Brian at all, but she wasn't open about it like Vince.  
  
"Don't be. It was bound to happen sometime." Dom answered, shrugging. Brian looked at him for a long time, lost in thought.  
  
"I don't think I can come with you, Dominic." Dom stiffened and demanded,  
  
"Is it because of that guy? Roman?"  
  
"Rome's my best friend, Dom. We've been through a lot together, and I can't just up and leave him. It wouldn't be right." [And I'm not sure I even want to go.]  
  
Dom remained silent, and Brian said,  
  
"Look, Dom. I like you. A lot. But I'm not exactly crazy about leaving everything I have here just to go to a place where everyone hates me."  
  
"They don't!"  
  
"Yes, they do. I can understand why. And I can't face that, Dom. If I could, I would have looked for you a long time ago." [I feel like such a coward.]  
  
"What if he came with you? Roman? What if he came with you?"  
  
Brian paused. It wasn't a bad idea, except Roman might not be too crazy about moving in with complete strangers.  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't know them, Dom; would -you- want to move in with someone you don't know?"  
  
"Probably not. What if we give it a test run? You guys come out with me, we see how it goes, and if you guys don't like it there, you can come back."  
  
Brian considered that. It sounded ok to him, and if it worked out..he could have his best friend and his boyfriend.  
  
"I'd have to ask Rome," he said cautiously. "But I'd like that."  
  
~*~  
  
Well, how did I do? Can you guys forgive me for taking so long?  
  
I'm thinking of maybe pairing up Rome and Mia, but I'm still not sure. Let me know what you think, kay?  
  
Thank you for being so patient with me, and for reviewing!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Brian walked back to the garage, his stomach was clenching. Part of him wanted to go; he had found a family with Dom, and he wanted badly to go back to it. But how could he do it, knowing that he and Roman had built a life here as well? They had shop, a clientele, steady money coming in doing something they loved.

And what would Roman do? He'd left Barstow for Miami, a hot spot, because when they were younger they'd always talked about going to a city like that, where everything was a non-stop party. When they'd left and gone to Nevada, they set up near Vegas, and they'd only left because Carter Verone wasn't going to just let them go without at least trying to retaliate, and Miami wasn't safe.

Why should he leave Nevada? It was going to be a hard sale.

Or so he thought.

"Rome, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Rome dropped his wrench and followed him into the office.

"What's up?"

Brian decided to just get it over with, like pulling a band-aid.

"Dom wants me to come to Argentina with him."

There was a long pause. "Do you want to go?"

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his short blond hair.

"Yeah," he admitted quietly. "I told you about Dom, and…I want to go with him, see if maybe things can go back to the way they were."

Rome went to the fridge and pulled out Brian's lunch, ignoring his scowl and biting into his sandwich.

"You think they will be? I mean, really thing things'll be the same?" Rome asked seriously.

Brian sat for awhile, thinking deeply.

"I think so. I mean, Vince always hated me, there's nothing I can do to change that. Jesse's gone. Leon and me always got along okay, and with Letty gone, the only thing I need to worry about is Mia."

"She one of them crazy chickas, bra?" Rome asked. He had experience with slighted girls, and although he was highly attracted to fiery Latinas, he was also aware that they had bite to them.

"I don't think so. Mia's tough, but she's Dom's sister first, you know? She'll listen to him, 'cause he's the man of the house. She won't like me, but she won't say anything."

"Mm." Roman said, finishing off the sandwich. "So, you want to what? Close the business? Move permanently? We gotta get passports and things, bra."

"Nah, we won't have to. Dom can get us there without any trouble; how do you think he got here without being picked up?"

"It is a good way to disappear," Rome acknowledged. "I don't want no rich-ass white boys comin' back and telling me not to drop the soap."

Brian snickered. "He's gettin' out, you know."

It was a running joke to alleviate the stress of the knowledge that a very powerful man was out for their blood.

"Where are we going?" Rome asked.

"Buenos Aires for a while. Dom's thinking of moving, but he doesn't want to leave the racing scene."

He could see the wheels turning in Rome's head; he liked Latin girls, so it was entirely possible he would be led by his dick.

"We can always come back," Rome said eventually. "Or if we decide to stay, have Matt sell the shop."

"You're up for it?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Sure, bra." Rome smirked. "Besides, I gotta come with you, don't it? Keep your ass outta trouble."

Brian snorted and headed back out to find Dominic.


End file.
